


Dangerous Notions 危殆欲念

by Marandy



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Napoleon, Butt Sex, Dirty Talk, Illya Doesn’t, M/M, Napoleon Doesn’t, Smut, Top Illya, emotionally constipated, gaby knows, they both want the d tho, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marandy/pseuds/Marandy
Summary: 过会儿他们必须得担心已发生的事情造成的后果，也必须重新考虑他们曾经相信过的、关于彼此的一切。他们还必须搞清楚互相之间的玩意儿是什么，以及他们想让它朝哪个方向发展。但这会儿，仅仅是保持现状就足够美好了。拿破仑蜷缩在伊利亚怀中，对方则把脑袋埋进他的卷发里。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Dangerous Notions 危殆欲念

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dangerous Notions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497506) by [Tainted_Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainted_Grace/pseuds/Tainted_Grace). 



> 原作前言：  
> 我看这电影看了得有十亿遍，但我和自己说不能入坑。可是就算之前说不，现在我还是为舅男写了篇文。  
> 我控制不了我自己啊！！  
> 总之，里面有带点...的桥段，写就于凌晨三点。希望你喜欢这我企图表现得像地狱色情片的焦虑情节。
> 
> 译者说：  
> 出于习惯，英文姓名也译成了中文。  
> 以罗马字母书就的俄文/法文全都保留不译。  
> 同时，原文中作者使用斜体的部分，在译文中仍使用斜体的辨识方式。将cowboy译作“牛仔”，peril则译作了“恐怖”。  
> 没有beta。如有错误，敬请指出。

“你好，我是杰克·德莱尔。”拿破仑向一位美丽的金发女郎介绍自己，全然忽视了与他背对背坐着的那六英尺六英寸的俄国人；他们装作不认识彼此。“可以为你买杯酒吗？”  
“不用。谢谢你，索罗先生。”女士回答。这令美国人用充斥着好奇和忧虑的眼神看着她了然的双眼——与此同时，伊利亚正努力控制自己不要往伏特加里吐唾沫。“在某些情况下——比如现在，我更倾向于用别的名字，而不是本名。你知道为什么，对吗？”他应答的语气平稳，摆出迷人的冷淡神情来掩盖自己的惊讶。伊利亚放下自己的酒，在拿破仑身后点了另外一杯伏特加。拿破仑意识到今晚自己的口音有多重，并因此高度紧张。他脸上没什么表情，但他已扭成一团的胃足以证明俄国特工对他的影响有多大。  
“当然。鉴于你声名狼藉，这没什么好奇怪的。毕竟你是欧洲最棒的罪犯之一，甚至还拥有个试图将你绳之以法的专属特别抓捕小组。幸运的是，他们的资金数目有所下降，也因此解散了。”她边喝她的马天尼边答，阴冷的目光能让盖比因技不如人而羞愧。“这边儿能有个让我们谈点儿更私密话题的地方吗？我想和你睡一次。”  
“事实上，我住在旅馆里。”拿破仑点头。伊利亚抑制住自己翻白眼的冲动，想不顾一切地把美国人赶走。某个肮脏的亿万富翁最近有点儿淘气，这男人的任务应该是去追求他的女儿，而不是和也不守法的女孩上床。拿破仑·索罗，自作自受，自生自灭吧。  
“那可太棒了，索罗先生。”她答应了，把杯子放回酒吧柜台上，同时伸出手让拿破仑扶她。  
“这边走，女士。”拿破仑魅力十足，但伊利亚能通过搭档的眼睛看出这女孩在他心里有多不重要。拿破仑在做任务的中途就和另一个女人一起消失；他的手因此颤抖起来。伊利亚试图忽视他，并决定出去散散步，希望巴黎夜晚的凉风能让他冷静下来，能让他不再想那个令人恼火的CIA特工。他努力让自己别去鄙夷这家伙。  
+++  
第二天早晨拿破仑和他在餐厅会面——分内之事。但拿破仑脚步虚浮，证明他度过了多美妙的一个晚上。那女孩早已找到了脱身的方法，坐上了会把她带回父亲身边的那辆汽车。毫无疑问，她会是拿破仑和伊利亚这任务的突破口。但现在，除了等待，他们别无他法。于是他们下棋。  
伊利亚不肯让拿破仑玩太久，但最后他服软了，让这男人继续玩了下去，并发现拿破仑下棋下的很好。他们连续对弈了四局，每局都在僵持中结束。因为没什么结果，两人都蛮沮丧。在国际象棋中用尽了聪明的头脑之后，他俩又开始在伏特加中消磨肝脏——不是旅馆迷你酒吧里那种预先储存的那种廉价伏特加赝品，而是伊利亚藏在行李箱底部的一瓶家乡伏特加，俄罗斯制；他拿了出来。双方都不是为了喝醉而喝酒，仅仅是想消磨时间。索罗比伊利亚喝得更多，但俄国人知道喝酒带来的轻微快感根本不会影响美国人哪怕一丁点儿的能耐。  
“你真幼稚，牛仔。”  
“你就是个圣徒，恐怖。”索罗回敬道，脸上挂着天真的笑容——没有比这更能让伊利亚冒火儿的了。  
在拿破仑与女继承人短暂约会还没十二小时后，无可避免的电话就来了。她想把拿破仑介绍给她的父亲。他有一批没能全部收集完毕的收藏品，而她认为拿破仑可以帮上忙。拿破仑向她保证说，自己的确可以做到；而由于他独一无二的能力，女孩邀请他第二天同自己和富翁在他们位于城外的法式庄园共进午餐。  
拿破仑表现得完美无瑕——就像是每个人都希望能和这个男人有所区别的那种完美。但有些事情还是朝着糟糕的方向发展了。这位父亲显然有一些惊人的特殊关系，他从这些人处知道拿破仑已经被用皮带紧紧地拴住了。正如一位优秀的父亲所做的，为了照顾女儿的情绪，他和拿破仑相处时戴上了精美的假面。但这女孩按约定去做SPA后，一队男人拖走了索罗。而伊利亚边恼怒地叹息，边从他的蹲守点把厢式货车沿着这条路开了半英里远。  
+++  
伊利亚感觉这一幕似曾相识。他从门上的窗户里望进去，举起一只手指压在嘴唇上，示意拿破仑保持安静。这幕戏该落幕了。不像维多利亚任务那次被绑在电椅上，这次拿破仑流了血。捉拿者想问出他所知道的每件事——任何一件事，将他彻底且完美地拷打了一番。伊利亚没用两分钟就放倒了拷问者，又用了三十秒让这男人重获自由，小心翼翼地把他从刑讯室里扶出来。伊利亚再一次感谢拿破仑的顽固和他根本不能长时间保持严肃的性子。他也很感谢那些折磨者的无能，感谢这些人从他的搭档那里得到的可能只是潜暗的讽刺和厚颜无耻的谎言。  
“别担心，恐怖。我告诉他们的会将他们引入歧途。我一直在撒谎。”因为伊利亚巨怪似的爪子蹭到他横贯肋骨的一道割伤，拿破仑不舒服地呻吟着。  
他立刻把自己的手移到了拿破仑的肱二头肌及肩膀上。他们没经历太多对峙就找到了从这个复杂庄园综合体出去的路；显然没什么是伊利亚用他那只闲着的、能闪电般移动的手不能解决的。“你太鲁莽了，牛仔。我要救你多少次？”  
“我会找到解决的办法的。”拿破仑的下巴微微抬起，恼怒地吼着。“当然当然，你会的。”  
+++  
任务又如常进行了八个月，直到伊利亚成了那个被抓起来的人。一个非常尖锐的飞镖扎进了他的后肩处，鉴于这东西和里面填装的数量巨大的马用镇静剂，红色恐怖也只能无助地倒下。而他醒过来时发现自己的胳膊和腿被分绑在两侧；他的衣服几乎被连续的刑讯撕成了碎片。他往下瞥了一眼，便知道这些人没有给他脱鞋的智商；他鲜血淋漓的嘴角露出一个得意的笑来。他知道拿破仑在他鞋里放了追踪器——就像他也对拿破仑做的那样——但两天多了还没美国人的影儿，伊利亚开始担心了。  
这种担忧丝毫没能撬松他的嘴，相反的，这只能让他比平时更易怒、更情绪化。最终见到拿破仑时，距离他被抓住已经过去了几近一个星期。为了解救俄罗斯巨人，这男人以自己的方式一路揍趴满山的蠢货过来了。伊利亚叹气，感谢拿破仑并不是个彻底的低能儿。  
他迅速拧开了伊利亚手腕和脚踝上的镣铐，这种简单的锁对他而言是小菜一碟。他又递了一件夹克过去——从他所击倒的最高的守卫那儿偷的。对六英尺五英寸的俄国巨型身子骨来说，这衣服肩部太紧袖子也太短，但聊胜于无。“你想我了吗，恐怖？”拿破仑眨了眨一边的眼，把他从自己进来的路带出去。  
当他们离囚室越来越远、离自由越来越近时，伊利亚被拿破仑因寻找他搭档而需要打晕的警卫数目震惊到了。看看拿破仑毫无褶皱的西装，谁也猜不到是他打败了这群人，让他们横七竖八地昏躺在地上。这让伊利亚疲惫的血管里油然而生一种自豪感。  
“见到你很高兴，科里亚金先生。”威弗里在直升机的桨叶上大喊着，帮着这两位进去。  
“Da，回来真开心。”就算他只想要一个至少十二小时的睡眠和他最好、最烈的一大杯伏特加，伊利亚也友善地回答道。  
+++  
回到安全屋后，拿破仑决定为他们做晚餐；伊利亚则洗了个澡，换下了那件被鲜血浸透了每一丝衣物纤维且满是破洞的衣服。他们不需要言语，只用准备好的惊艳罗宋汤让彼此明白互相之间想传达的意思。  
“真是讨厌和你搭档，恐怖。”拿破仑假笑一下，站起身朝自己的房间走去。这句话已经重复了那么多次，自然而然就脱口而出。  
“你是个糟糕的间谍，牛仔。”伊利亚点头，以一贯的方式回答道。在回自己的卧室之前，他喝完了他的葡萄酒。  
+++  
第二天伊利亚下午三点才醒，起床时听到拿破仑边哼歌边给他做午餐。“我以为你不会醒了。”他头也不回地道。  
“我们什么时候走？”伊利亚问，不屑回应这句讽刺。  
“威弗里正呆在那个我英勇解救出你的山洞里，他还有点儿事要办。我们有一天休息的时间，明天动身去伦敦。”拿破仑安排好了。他将看起来就很可口的煎蛋卷滑进伊利亚那边的盘子里。“Bon appetite, monsieur.”  
“谢谢你，索罗。”伊利亚边挖蛋卷边如释重负地叹口气，他声线里的感激和诚恳让另一位特工短暂地失了神。但他又耸了耸肩，咧着嘴笑起来，用那种令人气恼的口气说话了。  
“随时待命。这就是搭档的用处。”  
说完他转身回了他的房间，开始收拾西装和其他那些在接下来大约十八个小时里他用不到的东西。他知道这只是远离伊利亚的借口，但他现在真的无法和这男人相处。找到伊利亚时，他的衬衫被撕成了挂在肩上的碎片；他的裤子低挂在臀部，露出了明显的髋骨——这是拿破仑最不想看到的。对着有魅力的男人，他的自控力几乎不存在；他不需要从这男人身边快速逃离的其他原因。  
+++  
回到伦敦后，事情就简单多了——至少他们这么安慰自己。每个人都知道，自己需要在那些不擅长的领域多加练习，以防止针对个人的绑架案件再次发生。在没有工作的日子，伊利亚多数时间里都在练习他的开锁技巧。每次需要开锁时，拿破仑总会抢风头——他受够了这些。喔，他其实是受不了拿破仑自诩精通这个，效率却真的要命...随便哪样吧。另一边，拿破仑把空闲时间都花在了总部的健身房里，他的指节因使用过度而发红乃至青紫。一些人早已总结道，拿破仑用“激烈又频繁的性生活养生法”来维持自己的体型；而他也懒得指出这设想是错的。事实是，他打沙袋以发泄内心的挫败感，只有私下里偶尔会面的时候才会放松些。  
无论从何种意义上说，伊利亚·科里亚金都会害死他。终于，拿破仑因他力所能及的每分每秒都在摧残沙袋而心力交瘁。起初，对伊利亚不断发来的那些混合性信号， 拿破仑只是稍显疑虑；但鉴于他最讨厌事情失去控制，这种情绪合情合理地转化成了愤懑。所有被压抑的情感爆发后点燃了他的怒火，拿破仑在大约四天里打烂了一个大沙袋，沙子纷纷扬扬地铺满了健身房的地板。  
某次伊利亚和盖比去健身房练拳击，皆被拿破仑这种有条不紊捣毁沙袋的景象震惊到失语。他俩因这男人的坚韧风度肃然起敬，傻站在一旁。即便这是拿破仑身上最粗鄙野蛮也最冷酷险暗的才能，他身上仍漫溢出一种既泰然敏捷又游刃有余的庄严气息。伊利亚感到那些他曾被压制的欲念与渴望几乎要破土而出：他想求拿破仑把这些漂亮的拳点落到他身上。为了阻止自己，伊利亚不得不转身爬上了竞技台。  
盖比明白索罗几分钟之内就能让她这位老师的心飞到九霄云外，而她实在是厌倦了这两个人之间像廉价古龙水一样的性张力。“嗨索罗，你能和伊利亚搭个伴儿，教我怎么做这个动作吗？就当帮他忙，他实在说不出个所以然来。”  
“我讲得很好。”伊利亚低声咆哮。盖比认为只有当美国人从旁帮助时，别人才能理解他动作的要点——这让他有点儿生气。  
“怎么帮忙？”拿破仑问道，把已经裹好绷带的手放在围绳上稍事休息，转而盯着拳台上的那位看。他气喘吁吁，说话时上气不接下气，但这只能让伊利亚愈发想让他滚蛋。  
“他想教我怎样在一些情况下脱身，但我没听太懂。你能帮他演示一下吗？”她如此请求，还特意对着站在低处的男人眨了眨眼。  
“没问题。”他答应了，轻盈地回到拳台中央。“你想在哪儿搞我，恐怖？”  
伊利亚知道他不是那个意思——不是自己所希望的那个意思。但这种措辞令他骤然紧张了起来；他清楚，如果想找出能让另一个男人把手放在他身上的正当借口，那只有一条路可走。“我在教她怎么摆脱擒拿。你要做猎手还是猎物？”  
“我不挑。你觉得哪个体位适合你，就选哪个吧。”他耸了耸肩，边搓手边朝他搭档走去。  
他是故意这么做的，伊利亚告诉自己。这种双关语决计不可能无意间脱口而出。但不管怎样，伊利亚只是示意拿破仑转过身去。  
他没多问，照做了。伊利亚攻击的时候，拿破仑浑身绷得紧紧的。  
他用自己高大的身躯压住拿破仑的背，同时前臂则从后侧绕过去，锁住了对方的咽喉。缺氧是让人陷入困境的有力办法。“挣扎出去。”他命令说。拿破仑立刻开始推搡那紧压在自己气管上的小臂，试图扭转身体来摆脱锁喉，并借力打力。他还没反应过来，俄国人已经跪在了地上，手臂在背后紧拧着。  
“很好。”伊利亚称赞。索罗旋即冲过去，把他扶起来。  
“好，我觉得我懂了。下个是什么？”盖比问。她决定继续胁迫这两个人——直到他们中的一位开始崩溃大骂再停下。  
伊利亚伸出双手去掐拿破仑的喉咙，他注意到对方因紧张而青筋暴起的脖子在自己巨大的手掌之间显得有多细弱，这让他血液都沸腾了起来。“挣出去。”他又下了命令，一只前臂放松，将用力点转移到自己的肘关节。这不仅降低了他对拿破仑的禁锢程度，还让他俩贴得更紧了。他的两个小臂被用力从他搭档的脖子上拽了下来；等他从这简单的拉扯里回过神，他已经被拿破仑掐住了喉咙，就像他之前做的一样。伊利亚本可以轻松挣脱，但毕竟他想再让拿破仑多触碰他——能多久就多久，决定再保持这个扭曲的姿势一会儿。  
“行，这个我也明白了。那...你们切磋一下，怎么样？能对我展示展示，同行之间是怎么打架的吗？”她从自己靠着的围绳上弹起来，尽力装出一副无知、专注且好奇的表情。  
“你想让我俩打一架？”拿破仑问，女孩扬了扬眉毛。  
伊利亚嘲弄道：“我会赢的。我已经赢了一次了。”  
拿破仑转身面朝他，脸上清清楚楚地写着怀疑俩大字。  
“哦，是吗？来证明啊，硬汉。”他咆哮着。因为那句尖锐的讽刺，互殴不再是互殴——这是为荣誉而战。  
“好。盖比，你站到拳台外面去。”伊利亚建议。盖比跃到地板上，准备在那儿观赏。背对着他们从高台上跳下去的时候，她得意地露出了一个狡黠的微笑。  
这俩男人摆好了防御的架势，绕着对方走圈。上次打架是在厕所里——当时彼此还是敌人。现在，他们眼里都没有了那么多的怒火，并谨慎地选择第一次出击的时间。他们两个都明白，伊利亚会先出手；而考虑到这红色恐怖有多强壮，拿破仑便永远都不会把自己放在一个容易攻击的方位。就算拿破仑更敏捷、速度更快，Illlya那比他更高的身体强度也足以让自己处于优势方。  
他们都是对的。伊利亚张开的双手像鞭子一样打过来，用他的熊爪抓裹住拿破仑的后颈，按下他头的同时膝盖向上顶。索罗交叉前臂挡住了对脸的猛击，顺势用同样迅捷的速度向着伊利亚的腹部捣了一拳。动作发出了，但却并没有达到应有的效果；伊利亚后退一步，这拳只是减弱了些先前那下猛击的后遗症。拿破仑侧了一下身，莽撞地冲伊利亚的脸出了个不成熟的勾拳。伊利亚锁住了他的动作——美国人早预料到了。他抓住这个机会，在拉扯前用右手紧紧钳住了这男人的右手腕，借他们两人共同的冲力把伊利亚甩了出去，将他的胳膊禁锢在他后背高处。  
任何别的特工被这么撞一下都会肩关节脱臼，甚至骨折。但伊利亚使用蛮力把自己的胳膊尽可能地向下伸展自己的胳膊，以求脱困，抡起拿破仑从自己的肩上方摔了出去——特工就只能躺在了他巨人一样的脚下。伊利亚还没来得及再补一下，拿破仑就对着他的脚扫了过去，将对手击倒后翻滚着压住他。现在拿破仑跨坐在俄国人身上，用膝盖压住了伊利亚的双手，他自己的手则掐着对方的喉咙。伊利亚准备一次就掀翻他的搭档，但当他感觉到拿破仑的屁股磨蹭着他的裆部时，他的呼吸能力仿佛被从肺里偷走了，动作也停了下来。  
“行。你赢了——就这次。就算这样，我也不会说你是个进步了的特工，牛仔。”伊利亚嘟囔着抱怨，而盖比在一边咯咯直笑，看到自己的计划在眼前成功真是令人开心。  
两人平复气息的时候，拿破仑把手从伊利亚喉咙上拿开，放到这男人宽阔的胸膛上缓一缓。“就算你否认，这也是真的，恐怖。”拿破仑眨了眨一只眼，伊利亚边咕哝边使力，让两个人都翻滚了起来；他将这个自负的资本家卷进了垫子里。  
“你也没必要对所有人都说一遍——我让你赢了。”伊利亚说话上气不接下气，他迅速站了起来，在拿破仑站起来之前从围绳下面钻出去，跳下了竞技台。  
“刚发生了什么？”盖比尖叫出声。这个感情迟钝的俄国人离开了，意味着她漂亮的计划也化作了泡影。  
“看起来我们陷入了那个熟悉的僵局，我亲爱的。”拿破仑说话前清了清嗓子，但盖比仍然可以听出伊利亚掐他脖子留下的影响。  
“为什么他说他让你赢？”盖比问，试图让拿破仑去追他搭档。  
“因为我刚骑在他身上？如果他刚才跳起来，他立刻就可以把我从他头顶上摔过去。他试了一次，但随即放弃了。本来就是这样，他将胜利拱手相让与我。”拿破仑明显被这件事气到炸了毛；他朝盖比简单地点头示意，然后就离开房间，去找那个有情绪问题和完美伏特加口味的暗色金发的俄国人。  
+++  
“进来。”稍晚些时候，拿破仑敲响伊利亚的门，后者在门的另一侧应了声。美国人已经换下了他的运动装，洗了个澡，还穿上了三件套——尽管现在伦敦仍旧是炎热的夏天。  
拿破仑边进入房间边猜伊利亚必定是坐在咖啡桌前自弈，因此撞见这男人在卧室门框上做引体向上时毫无心理准备。更何况伊利亚还赤裸着上身，宽松的运动长裤挂在他的屁股上，位置低得有点危险。现在拿破仑想不到任何一个能说的字儿，他所有的词汇都被看到这些肌肉带来的冲击浪卷得一干二净；它们之前被藏在紧身毛衣和防水夹克之下，只能隐约露出点痕迹。“我...”他试图打破这尴尬的气氛，但他这会儿丧失了说话的能力。  
“有话快说，牛仔。”伊利亚命令道，松手从横跨了整个门口的吧台上跳下来，走到生活区给自己倒了杯水。  
“为...为什么你让我赢了？”  
“总打败你的话没什么意思。我得确保你会继续回来找揍，这样才能有更多击败你的机会。”他声明道，让此事看起来就这么简单；但拿破仑仍有这么一种感觉：就算他当时把这男人钉在了地上，他仍是处于劣势的那个。“为什么你以为，如果你赢了我就不会再挑战你？”  
“你是个愚蠢的资本主义者，牛仔。你的自尊不允许你这么做。”好，哎呦。拿破仑心说。既然他知道伊利亚的话里有部分是对的，他也就懒得再用自己的回答美化这句攻击。  
“就这几天吧，我想和你真正打一次。不打赌，不放水。就你和我，就只是比赛。”拿破仑都没意识到他讲话的过程中一直在向前走，直到他字面意义上的离伊利亚因出汗而湿滑的脸只有半英尺。  
“就这几天，你会如愿的。别忘了我们是谁。”这位前KGB特工的语气里没有开玩笑或善意嘲讽的意思；任何人都不能把他的警告掉以轻心。  
“就算我想也忘不了。怎么，那些气量小又见识狭隘的俄国人把你训得像个机器似的？”  
“你什么意思，牛仔？我被训练成一位KGB，而不是一架机器。”  
“在某些意义上，他俩有区别吗？你变成了一个放弃了所有情感连接和快乐的人——肉体上和精神上。他们让你相信他们的路子就是对的，其他的所有歪门邪道都要被淘汰。”拿破仑清楚伊利亚随时可能揍他，但这一认知只能让他说得更快更诚恳，“上一次你做爱是什么时候，恐怖？和任务无关的做爱？”  
“我不是你，牛仔。我不需要身侧始终有女人的陪伴。”伊利亚坚决道。美国人的话让他紧张了起来；毕竟在他的想象里，与他相伴的是拿破仑，而不是随便哪个女人。  
“所以你需要一个男人。”拿破仑直白地陈述出来，伊利亚被这宣言震惊地久久回不过神。  
“和男人做爱是违法的，会被流放到西伯利亚服刑。你怎么敢指责——”  
“我没在指责，亲爱的俄国朋友。我单纯在提问题，但看来现在你挺讨厌我这个猜想。如果你就是这么认为的，帮我个忙——赶紧杀了我，我讨厌寒冷。”将自己暴露在亲近的人面前——毫无疑问，这会把他彻底碾个粉碎，但拿破仑仍平静地说了出来；尽管他紧张得血管都要爆开了。  
“你是...？”伊利亚从他那罕见的高度俯视着这个男人。不过无论伊利亚会如何考虑他所听到的，拿破仑都没有退缩。  
“我笃定你在找‘同性恋’这个词。在如今这种情况下，答案是：一半一半儿。无论身边是女人还是男人，我都可以获得同等的快乐。不过——插一句，没有人能像我最近遇见的那位一样；我的眼睛都快黏在了这人身上。”拿破仑仍然不能确定的是：如果直说自己的感受，他的搭档会有什么反应。但随着时间一分一秒过去，他越来越大胆了。  
“我能问吗——是谁俘获了花花公子的凝视？”伊利亚问道。他因这个身份不明的家伙被他的牛仔注意到了而妒火中烧；他的手抽动着。  
“你可能认识他。”俄国人准确捕捉到了拿破仑的开场词，他在自己的躯壳里站得更直了；嫉妒的毒草迎风疯长，他颈后的汗毛一根根直竖了起来。“他很高，很英俊。和他一起工作如坠地狱——他还固执得要死。不过我以为，在他坚强的外表下，他是世界上缺爱、最渴望别人注意力的人。”  
“所以你以为你能给他这些？”就算伊利亚现在最想做的是把拿破仑按到最近的墙上一直吻到世界末日，他也顺从地陪着拿破仑玩儿起了这个游戏，“如果你想错了怎么办？”  
好，拿破仑明白了。这会儿伊利亚已经从只言片语中凑出了答案，还以为自己在纵容美国人，压根儿不知道他才是被惯着的那个。“我不会。我太了解他了，不会误解任何一个像现在这么清晰的、我发觉的迹象。我唯一的问题是：你是愿意还傻站在那里装不知道我说的是你，还是准备好吻我了？”  
拿破仑的背以令人惊异的速度撞到了墙上，他短暂地怀疑了一下背后这堵干墙会不会被撞出什么裂痕来。这个念头很快就消失了，取而代之的是伊利亚的唇用力碾上自己嘴唇的感觉。这太色情了，足以让拿破仑双膝发软。金发男人证明了自己不是那种拿破仑所以为的故作正经的家伙；但他不清楚，自己的舌头正在对美国人做的这种事是否违法——甚至说，是否不公平。“你厚颜无耻，牛仔。为什么我现在不杀了你？为什么我不抹去所有记录里你存在过的证明？”  
“因为你和我一样想要这些，伊利亚。”拿破仑听起来很不自然，“称呼俄国人的名字”这种事貌似与他毫不相干。现在他看起来不太像样；他昂贵的西装外套歪斜着，几乎只仍挂在一侧的肩膀上，而且他的领带也比平时松垮得多。  
“你根本不知道我想要什么。”伊利亚清楚，他的声音根本不如预期般冷酷危险。拿破仑该死的对，他完全找不到理由去拒绝。“你认为我想要什么？”  
“我认为你想要我。我认为你想让我跪在地上，看着你的阴茎操我的嘴，直到它被干成红色。我认为你想让我匍匐着，你再把自己顶进来，把我撕裂开。我认为你想变得和你意识到自己无法和女人在一起时一样粗鲁，在我每一寸身体上都留下淤痕。我认为你想摧毁我带到床上的每一个人。我认为你想要的也是我想要的所有，恐怖，而且我很乐意把它们都给你。”在这整个迷你独白时间里，美国人的手一刻也不肯停，仔细摸过了伊利亚身上的每一处，且不用担心被折断手腕。  
待到拿破仑闭上嘴的时候，伊利亚已经找不着北了。那些所有他试图遗忘的梦此时全都浮涌了上来；他的眼睛黑得如同罪恶本身，他的心剧烈地撞击着肋骨。他的控制欲消失了半秒，醒过神来时已经太迟了。他耽于这个男人嘴唇的味道，溺于他暗蓝色的眼睛里；他为这些提出的事情心动，以至于没有退缩。因此，正相反，他吻了他的搭档。“你说的不错，牛仔。”这吻结束后，他承认了。他的视线立刻被索罗嘴唇和双颊上漫开的颜色吸引。  
“我当然没错。你真以为如果不是我几乎完全肯定你的确想要我宣称的这些，我会就那么傻愣愣地伸着脖子吗？”他吃吃笑着，双手自由地到处探索。毕竟他知道，现在自己的安全不成问题。  
“你还没那么蠢。”伊利亚摇了摇头。拿破仑啃咬他的脉搏跳动异常剧烈的地方；在抱怨冲口直出前，他先因拿破仑的嘴唇贴在自己脖颈上的触感呻吟了起来。  
“你想让我先做什么，科里亚金？”  
一只布满老茧的大手伸进了他的头发里，明确告知了他这位俄国巨人的意图。他跪下来，施加在他身上的压力迫使他呆在现在的位置；他被困在一个六英尺又六英尺高的俄国人和墙之间。他花了点时间感激伊利亚衣柜的朴素特质，同时抽出他的皮带解开他的裤扣，将拉链一拉到底。  
他好奇地触碰着，找到了他所渴望的温暖。发现对方是多么天赋异禀时，他的眼睛睁得更大了。他短暂地想知道这个站在他面前的男人是否比他更大，但他把这个念头抛去一边，专心于自己的工作——准确地说，手上的那个。他用嘴唇包裹住伊利亚内裤上的隆起，俄国人发出了他从未听过的最兽性的声音。拿破仑将嘴唇向底部滑去，再滑过迅速湿润起来的织物，回到头部吮吸渗出的前液。  
如果那只抓着他后脑勺的手有表现出什么迹象，那就是拿破仑做得很好。这个念头鼓励着他，让他有足够的勇气抓住伊利亚的内裤，将它和他的裤子一起从大腿上拉下来。拿破仑的目光立刻被那个在他面前勃勃跳动的阴茎所吸引；看到那怒张的紫色头部，他的老二也共情似的抽搐了一下。他没有浪费时间，尽己所能地把这个大家伙吃进嘴里，再吸进喉咙。  
一声重击的响动吸引了他的注意力。他向上瞥了一眼，伊利亚向后仰头，以至撞在了墙上，因在对抗那种在全身上下冲撞的感觉而双眼紧闭。拿破仑在搭档的几把旁幸灾乐祸地笑起来，将自己拉向俄国人的骨盆，继续吞咽着。一只拳头砸到他头顶的墙上，他毫不犹豫地伸手去抓伊利亚的另一只手，将它拉到自己的头发上。伊利亚放任自己的手垂进柔软的黑色发丝里，但拿破仑需要更多，他往后倾斜，将重心移回到踝部以说出话来：“我允许你操我的脸，恐怖。假如我是你，我就接受这个邀请。”他声音沙哑，言语淫荡，足以把站在那儿的可怜人吓住。紧接着他又沉了回去，迅速地连晃了几下脑袋。  
伊利亚只花了三秒就找回了自己的力量，做了拿破仑正想要的事。因恐怖推搡的力量，他的头又一次撞到了墙上，但拿破仑别无选择。他放松着颌部；由于嘴被彻底地开发了，他紧紧抓着对方的大腿。“真是个婊子，牛仔。跪在地上，嘴里含着我的几把。如果你身边的人知道你究竟什么样子就好了。真是个小荡妇。”伊利亚的用词直接作用在了拿破仑的几把上，他呻吟着，用手抚慰自己的老二；而伊利亚的阴茎在他的喉咙里插得更深了，以至他有了呕吐感。但它还是继续深入。  
拿破仑解开了他的西装裤，并发现自己已经开始无意识地干自己的拳头了。伊利亚靠得越近，操入的动作就越潦草。他把拿破仑的脑袋用力撞按在墙上；但这只能让他吮得更卖力，以让他的搭档高潮。令拿破仑大吃一惊的是，伊利亚又坚持了一分钟，接着他的手几乎是太过粗暴地拉扯着拿破仑的头发，射在了他的咽喉里。从顶峰平息下来之后，他将拿破仑拉起来，笨拙地亲吻着。他在美国人舌头上尝到了自己的味道。  
“我很惊讶，恐怖。这持久力相当好了。多久你就能再硬起来？”拿破仑边露出个恶劣的微笑边问道；他的声音粗噶，听起来就是刚受了虐。  
伊利亚把这男人提起来再丢到旅馆的床上，根本不在乎那个被拆卸完毕的枪就躺在距离他们的脸不到六英尺的地方。“你会很震惊，牛仔。”  
当一只巨大的手裹住他裸露的阴茎时，拿破仑呻吟出声，将脑袋转回到枕头上，容许伊利亚借这个绝佳的机会在他的脖子上留下一个个绝对会肿起来的红色记号。他空闲着的手迅速处理着拿破仑贵得离谱的西装外套、马甲和上面扣好的扣子；他亲吻过那些新露出的皮肤时，就任由这些衣物敞开着。他实验式地用舌头舔舐着拿破仑的乳尖，对方的反应令他露出一个得意的笑。“在我这儿太敏感了，牛仔。你总这样吗？”  
“不！”拿破仑喘着粗气，弓起身子渴求爱人的抚摸。“从来没有！”  
伊利亚倾向于相信这男人，毕竟他之前曾经听过拿破仑做爱。拿破仑漏找了一个窃听器，而他无意间打开了自己的电讯机。听到拿破仑高潮时放浪的叫声后，他像个毛头小子一样射在了自己的裤子里。——在那之前他还挺愧疚的。“很好。”他低吼道。他咬着嘴里的乳珠，又舔过双乳之间的那些黑色细毛再抵达另一侧的乳头，给予它同样的待遇。“你是我的，索罗。我会让你明白这点。”  
“你的。都是你的！”Napoleon喘不过气来，满心只想着成为Illya的。  
他们谁都不知道这种占有欲从何而来，不过，不过说这种占有欲并没有对他俩的性欲产生奇特的效果，那是撒谎。很快，拿破仑发现自己一丝不挂，而伊利亚再次勃起的阴茎摩擦着他赤裸的大腿。“求你，伊利亚。”他喘息，这两个词已足以让对方欲火焚身。他将拿破仑的屁股拽到下面，再把他的大腿向上压在他的胸膛，最后跪到床尾。  
伊利亚舔过他的洞时，拿破仑发出了快乐的尖叫。——这是他听到过的最性感的声音，并决定让拿破仑叫更多点儿。他舐着痉挛的肌肉，感知到它在自己的舌头下抽搐又放松。之后他开始舔自己预备进入的甬道；他抓着拿破仑的屁股将对方稳住，舌头却在拿破仑身体内戳得更深以令他舒展开来，将他舔得泥泞又潮湿。它变得容易撑开后，伊利亚的舌头没受到多少阻碍就轻松进入了紧绷的皱褶内；他加了一根手指，在手指周围舔来舔去，意图让美国人更放松些。  
他用手指和舌头开拓着特工同事，也情不自禁地从嘴里滑出了一连串的脏话，更无法意识到他的要求和宣告会让自己感到尴尬。“妈的，索罗。你知道你现在看起来像什么吗？你为我变成了多棒的一个小骚货。我希望你也能看到。你把我的手指吸得太紧了，你的变得洞熟红了，还在抽搐着。  
“你渴望阴茎，对不对？你的渴望快要化作实质了。”  
“他妈的，伊利亚。我需——我需要你来操我。”拿破仑低呼道。尽管嘴上在说这，他仍伸手催推着伊利亚的脸，让彼此离得更近些。  
伊利亚的行动很快。他站起来脱掉身上剩余的衣服，拿破仑在床上坐高了点。伊利亚紧跟着他，脸上带着掠食的微笑，俯身和拿破仑接吻，一直吻到他们都无法呼吸。“翻身，牛仔。”伊利亚命令道。拿破仑从喉咙里发出一声低沉的呜咽，服从了指挥。  
他的屁股像在展览一样被伊利亚凝视；自第一次做爱以来，拿破仑终于感到了不安。伊利亚看到爱人的小洞向他挑逗般地眨着眼睛，用俄语骂了一句。他将他的两根长手指伸回到里面，拿破仑感觉到那些技巧娴熟的手指在探索他最隐秘的地方；他的背弓了起来。“太完美了，索罗。”  
他向自己的手里吐些唾沫，将它们延涂到他的阴茎上，期望他们能有更适合这个困难工作的东西——哪怕一点儿。确认他和拿破仑都准备好了后，伊利亚跪正，一只手放在拿破仑的臀部上，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，攥引着它进入拿破仑顺愿的身体。一声巨大的呻吟回荡在旅馆的房间，谁也不知道是他们中的哪个发出的。伊利亚完全操入了他的恋人，但他稍等了一分钟，让拿破仑有时间去适应。他可能永远不会喜欢“无知的资本家”，但他最不愿意做的事就是伤害这个人。  
过于匆忙的准备工作导致的灼烧感刚过去，拿破仑便强迫自己贴回了伊利亚身上。这人明白了他的讯息，几乎将自己全都抽了出来又尽数干进去。拿破仑挺高兴。但他的胳膊随着插送的动作颤抖着；过度的愉悦导致他的肩膀无力地塌下去，与此同时他的屁股还暴露在空气里。角度的变换让伊利亚操的更深了，当伊利亚的阴茎捣过拿破仑的前列腺时，他尖叫起来。“就是那儿，恐怖。再来一次。”  
俄国人没让他失望，在他的屁股里耕耘着，拿破仑感觉自己的深处被伊利亚的几把操到破皮刺痛，整个人被干到劈开。伊利亚毫无预警地抽了出来，抓住拿破仑，将他拉倒在床上。一些伊利亚枪的部件陷入拿破仑的背上，也许会留下压痕和轻重——但伊利亚的阴茎再次用力干回他的身体里后，拿破仑停止关心这个了。他清楚自己坚持不了多久了，但还是想比伊利亚射得晚些。没过多久他意识到这不可能，便努力晃动自己的屁股和伊利亚的操干相配合，以在伊利亚射精之前达到两次高潮。  
伊利亚尤为恶狠狠地戳弄着他的前列腺，拿破仑绷紧了身体，射得自己满腹都是。在伊利亚进入后甚至就没再被碰过的阴茎搏动着喷出白色的精液，尽数落在了他光滑的皮肤上。伊利亚停止操弄，顶插着拿破仑的前列腺，直到他回过神来后因过度刺激导致的轻微疼痛而呻吟才停下。几分钟内他再次硬得像钻石，听从欲望起伏着身体和伊利亚对阵；他搞得两个人都陷入了狂乱之中。  
“我想看你骑的技术有多好，牛仔。”Illya低声咆哮。而如果没被“把红色恐怖钉在身下”的这个主意打动，拿破仑会翻白眼的。  
他们迅速倒转了，拿破仑跨坐在伊利亚的髋部上，两人因为这个体位带来的快感同时低哼出声。“操，伊利亚。我坚持不了多久。”拿破仑甚至在开始动之前就承认了。他跪坐着晃动自己，直到倒在身下的那个阴茎上。  
拿破仑迷乱的表情也对伊利亚产生了什么效果，他发觉自己离射精的边缘越来越近了。他将一只手从自己留在拿破仑脖子和胸口上的痕迹上拿开，搭到这人的髋关节上，帮拿破仑一起套弄着他的阴茎。“我也是，索罗。没关系。为我射出来。”  
拿破仑感到自己的背弯了起来，高热在胃里翻滚着，几乎冲透了他。他射了，祈祷自己能睁开眼睛看到白色液体落到伊利亚完美的、裸着的身体上的景象。他刚平静下来就听到伊利亚高潮了，他的胯部撞击着拿破仑的屁股，在射精之前尽可能地操到那个紧洞的最深处。“Blyat, malysh!”  
伊利亚失去所有机能后又说回了自己的母语——这声音令拿破仑心满意足。他很容易将这些单词翻译成了“妈的，宝贝”，汗津津的脸上露出一个自满的笑。“你的耐力令人吃惊，恐怖。”  
“你也不赖，索罗。”伊利亚像舞台搭档一样应承下来，接着走进卫生间洗澡。  
他们打算只冲个澡，并沉默地将彼此洗干净。他们的手抚摸过对方的每一寸皮肤，好像这是最后一次被允许互相碰触。从浴室出来后，伊利亚将浴巾围在胸前，走出去重新组装他的枪；拿破仑则在镜前仔细检查他遍布瘀伤与疤痕的身体。当他转头去看肩部时，他看到左肩下一个清晰可见的、半截枪管的痕迹。他因被伊利亚强健的身体彻底拥有而露出一个满意的微笑。  
“拍个照，它能留更久。”伊利亚在门口开腔。拿破仑只耸了耸肩，跟随他新到手的爱人回到卧室，接下俄国人递过来的一杯伏特加。这对搭档一言不发地爬上床后又钻进被子里，开始盯天花板。之后拿破仑冒着打破彼此间泡沫的风险开始陈述事实。  
“我该回我房间了。”拿破仑叹口气，但他根本没有任何从温暖的床单上离开的动作。  
“下午才刚过去一半，你还有时间。”伊利亚回应道。这沉默内敛的人邀请自己多呆一会儿——拿破仑为此感到荣幸。  
“的确，我猜我可以多留会。毕竟大家都知道我过于无聊，现在正和你下棋。”拿破仑点了点头。两轮毫无间歇的激烈性爱令人疲惫，他打了个哈欠以消除点儿怠倦感。  
“睡觉，索罗。天黑前我会叫你起床。”伊利亚说。拿破仑又点点头，接着就陷进了床垫里。他很想要一个拥抱，却仍尽力不将此表现出来。  
但这个念头出现几秒之后，伊利亚强壮的胳膊环过他的整个身体，把他拥进自己几乎赤裸的怀里。再没有什么横亘在他们之间——除了彼此的内裤。“睡觉，蠢牛仔。”  
拿破仑甚至生不起和这样的命令争论的念头。他靠在伊利亚的胸膛上放松神经，开始打瞌睡。过会儿他们必须得担心已发生的事情造成的后果，也必须重新考虑他们曾经相信过的、关于彼此界限的一切。他们还必须搞清楚互相之间的玩意儿是什么，以及他们想让它朝哪个方向发展。但这会儿，仅仅是保持现状就足够美好了。拿破仑蜷缩在伊利亚怀中，对方则把脑袋埋进他的卷发里。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作后记：  
> 正如一直以来的那样，每一条评论和每一个kudos都让我非常非常感激。所以不要怕，如果喜欢这篇文章，点击那个上面印着红色字母“kudos”的小小的、白色按键吧！但无论如何，现在要回到我少狼、双皮奶和神夏的快乐老家了，再见啦！
> 
> 译者说：  
> 原文中描述毛熊的身高时的确使用了六英尺五英寸和六英尺六英寸这两个高度。而作者的语言风格和我差异甚大，因此翻很慢，很多地方要斟酌许久，现在才发出来。最后在此感谢亲爱的秋给予我精神与知识上的双重支持，孩子生出来了！
> 
> 喜欢的话可以去AO3给原作者Tainted_Grace点kudos发评论，她超棒的！


End file.
